Remus, yo…
by LadyRockerCat
Summary: Porque hoy es el mejor momento para decirlo.


Antes de comenzar:

· Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del mundo de Harry Potter que nació en la mente de JK Rowling. Escribo estas líneas para atrapar este momento y sólo por diversión, no espero nada a cambio... Aunque un review o un fav siempre serán bien recibidos.

· Una advertencia: Esta historia es slash. Sutil, breve, pero slash al fin y al cabo. Si no te agrada, no hay problema, es momento de pulsar el botón atrás y todos amigos.

 **^·.·^·.·^·.·^·.·^·.·^·.·^·.·^·.·^**

 **Remus, yo…**

—Te amo —soltó Sirius sin aviso y con voz clara, de modo que no quedaba duda alguna de lo que había dicho.

Remus, que estaba sentado frente a él en la mesa de la cocina, tosió su tostada —¿Te pegaste en la cabeza? —preguntó descolocado por esa declaración tan abrupta.

—Te amo —repitió con la misma tranquilidad de la vez anterior.

—Lo sé Sirius… quiero decir, lo imaginaba… yo…

—Sé que lo sabes, déjame decirlo: Remus te amo.

Esta vez Remus no supo que contestar.

—Yo te amo… —continuó Sirius, apoyó un codo en la mesa y la cabeza en la mano para mirarlo a los ojos y repetir —Te amo… Te amo… Te amo… —le dedicó una sonrisa cuando dejó de hablar.

—Basta…—le pidió Remus sonrojándose —No es necesario que lo digas, estamos bien.

—Sé que estamos bien… Te amo Remus —Sirius tomó un sorbo de su café —Te amo.

Remus se limitó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido —¿Encontraste la botella de Coñac de Duendes que está en la biblioteca?

—¿Hay una botella de coñac en la biblioteca? —preguntó a su vez, abriendo los ojos interesado —espera, no… Remus escucha: te amo.

Remus asintió —Bien… yo…

Sirius tomó las manos de Remus entre las suyas, las acercó a su boca, cerró los ojos y susurró contra su piel —Te amo, te amo Remus.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Remus éste, a su vez, lo miraba de forma extraña —¿Por qué? —preguntó serio.

—¿Por qué te amo?, bueno… eres genial, inteligente, sex…

—No… ¿Por qué ahora?

—Te los debo —respondió simplemente elevando los hombros — porque te debo cientos y cada vez que te miro creo que te debo más… me guardé muchos, era un poco tarado con eso cuando estábamos en el colegio… y después también. Tenía uno aquí —Sirius llevó una mano a su pecho— cada mañana de esos nueve años… Lo hubiese gritado de un extremo del salón al otro o en la mitad del pasillo… lo hubiera dicho cada vez que te veía concentrado en un libro, cada vez que comías pudín, cada vez que mordisqueabas una pluma… —Soltó un suspiro —Luego no pude verte y pasé años en silencio –hizo una pequeña mueca de desagrado —pero quiero que sepas que nunca fue de otra manera: Te amo. Te amo Remus —ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con ojos transparentes y decididos —Lo sé cada vez que te veo, no entiendo por qué no lo dije más.

—Sirius… no tenías que decirlo…

—Gracias a Merlín lo sabes todo y sé que lo sabías —lo interrumpió —Pero quiero que lo escuches de mí: Te amo Remus… Eres el amor de mi vida… Gracias por… — no supo cerrar la frase, pero movió las manos haciendo un par de círculos, intentando darse a entender.

Remus se cubrió los ojos con las manos, superado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Era demasiado para una mañana. No era que esperara algo así de Sirius, ni hoy ni cualquier otro día. De verdad no era necesario. Pero el tenerlo ahí declarándole su amor en esa mañana de invierno, en medio de la cocina de Grimmauld Place… Tener a Sirius ahí, poder oírlo decir que lo amaba, después de tanto, era más de lo que podía pedirle a la vida.

Sirius rodeó la mesa y se hincó frente a él para abrazarlo —teamo-teamo-teamo-teamo-teamo —Susurró en su oído.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? Hace frío y ni siquiera he terminado mi desayuno —sollozó Remus en su hombro después de un momento.

—Jajaja lo siento, pero es importante —sollozó Sirius como disculpa. Lo besó en la frente, en la sien, en el cabello —No podía esperar.

—Sí. Es importante —confirmó Remus, sujetándolo por el cuello y besándolo con ternura —No. No podía esperar.

 **^·.·^·.·^·.·^·.·^·.·^·.·^·.·^·.·^**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
